This invention relates to a glove incorporating a display. More particularly, this invention relates to a sports glove having a multi-function display integrated into the glove.
Golf is a popular sport where players use clubs to sink a ball with as few strokes as possible into each of either nine or eighteen successive holes on a course. Golf players, or golfers, commonly wear a golf glove on one hand to facilitate gripping the club. However, golfers usually remove their wristwatches before playing a round of golf. Golfers prefer not to wear wristwatches while playing for several reasons, including distractions from movement of the wristwatch on the player""s forearm while the player is swinging a club. If a player wears a golf glove, it become burdensome for the player to have to take off the glove or push it away from their wrist every time they want to check the time. Golfers may also choose to store their watch in their pants pocket or golf bag should they desire to check on the current time at some point during play. However, the player may not be comfortable keeping a bulky watch in their pants while playing or having to rummage through their golf bag in order to find the watch.
During the game, a golfer may also wish to keep score and track the number of strokes per each hole. Golfers normally use a pencil and small scorecard to keep track of the number of strokes for each hole. While a golfer may also choose to store the pencil and scorecard in their pants pocket or golf bag, the golfer may not be comfortable keeping a sharp pencil or bulky scorecard in their pants while playing or having to rummage through their golf bag in order to find the pencil and scorecard after every hole.
Many different types of gloves have been employed to carry watches. These gloves have been used in a variety of sport and non-sport settings. However, these gloves have not integrated the watches into the glove itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,611 discloses a golf glove and watch combination that uses a conventional golf glove without modification. However, this system is not practical because it requires a watch strap to be fed through retaining slots on a protruding watch case with hook and loop fasteners on its surface facing away from the watch case. The strap extends partly around the glove flap so that the ends of the strap engage the fasteners on the underside of the flap. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,439 discloses a removable golf scoring device that uses a conventional golf glove without modification. However, this system is not practical because it also requires a strap to be wrapped around a flap on the glove, allowing a protruding scoring device to be removably attached to the glove.
While gloves such as those described above may provide means of attaching a watch or scoring device, such gloves can always be improved to provide a less bulky, more integrated glove.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved way of keeping a display convenient for a golfer while playing. There is an additional need for a thin, integral display. There is a further need for a convenient manner of keeping score during play. There is an additional need to provide a display capable of performing several functions, such as showing the time and score. The present invention provides these needs and other related advantages.
A sports glove is illustrated and described that integrates a multi-function display. This glove is usable in any sports situation where a user desires to keep track of the time or other data. These situations can occur anywhere a sport is played.
The sports glove includes a body having a palm portion, a back portion and an opening for receiving a hand. The sports glove may further include an adjusting means for adapting the glove to a particular user. The adjusting means may further include a flap having a fastener for removably connecting the flap to the back portion. The fasteners may include, without limitation, hook and loop fasteners and at least one snap fastener.
The flap may include at least first and second layers. A pocket may be formed between the first and second layers and a non-removable multi-function display disposed within the pocket. In order to allow a user to access the display, an aperture may be formed through the first layer. In addition to the display the flap may also include identifying indicia.
The multi-function display may include date and time functions. The display may also include score and hole number functions. Controls for adjusting the display and switching between functions may also be included on the display. The multi-function display allows the user to select among several display functions including, the date, hour, minute or score. The user can toggle the display between different modes.
The glove may further include a ball marker that is removably connected to the sports glove body.